Leopold
Là vị vua thống trị sứ báo đốm (Leopard), ông sinh ra đúng như tên gọi của mình, cực kỳ yêu động vật đặc biệt là loài báo, bản năng săn mồi của ông cũng vì thế mà cải thiện liên tục nhờ được trau dồi với đồng loại của mình. Mỗi ngày ông ra lệnh cho a hoàn của mình phải chuẩn bị các món ăn sau: Linh dương đầu bò chiên xào xả ớt Ngựa vằn nướng trui Hươu nai tẩm ướt nướng xèo các loại Và vô số món động vật khác, trong đó có heo rừng. Bạch Tuyết vì không chịu nổi mùi hươu nai ngựa trong hoàng cung và tối ngày cứ phải dọn phân cho mấy con đó nên đã bỏ nhà đi bụi theo bảy chú lùn. King Leopold, formerly known as Prince Leopold, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eleventh episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest stars Richard Schiff and Eric Lange, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. King Leopold is based on the King from the fairytale, "Snow White", and is an allusion to Aladdin from the Disney film, Aladdin. History Eventually, Leopold marries Eva as planned. They become king and queen of the land and have a daughter, Snow White. During their daughter's coming-of-age party preparations, King Leopold is away on business. Behind the scenes, Cora, older and even more ambitious, seeks to make the queen's seat vacant so her own daughter, Regina, can take it. She poisons Eva, who then passes away. Following this, King Leopold grows lonely without a companion and also wishes to find a woman worthy enough to become a mother to Snow White. With his knights and daughter, he traverses the lands in search of a new wife. One day, he and his men stop in the woods. Again, Cora has the advantage in speeding up her grand plan. She purposely startles Snow White's horse and sends the animal trampling away furiously. Unable to get off the horse, Snow White yells for help. Nearly, Regina is alerted to the girl's cries and jumps on her own horse to pull Snow White to safety. Snow White becomes grateful towards Regina for saving her life. Later, King Leopold gains word of Regina's feat. Impressed, he decides she fits the criteria of the kind of woman he needs for his daughter and formally proposes to Regina. Stunned, Regina is unable to respond until Cora accepts in her stead. Following this, King Leopold marries Regina. One day, he has to leave his kingdom for a diplomatic mission, leaving his new wife and his daughter to rule while he is absent. Even after being married to Regina for years, Leopold is unable to forget Eva and devotes his life to raising Snow White. While walking along the shoreline of a river, he stumbles across a magical lamp. As he rubs the dirt off of it, to his surprise, a Genie comes out of the lamp to grant him three wishes, but warns that the wishes cannot be undone as all magic comes with a price. Since the Genie longs for freedom, King Leopold uses a wish to free him from servitude. Then, he takes the second wish to give the third wish for the Genie to use. King Leopold brings his new friend to the palace to meet his family and also invites the Genie to his birthday celebration. At the party, King Leopold dotes on his beloved daughter, who is so much like Eva, and he praises Snow White as the "fairest one of them all". Regina, watching nearby, looks saddened that he's not paying her any attention. Oblivious to his wife's unhappiness, he later finds evidence in her diary of an affair with another man. Furious, he shuts Regina into a room and sends the Genie to find the man his wife is consorting with, who gave her a mirror as a gift. That night, King Leopold is asleep in bed when the Genie deliberately frees an Agrabahn viper to attack him. As the king lays dying, the Genie admits giving Regina the mirror as he deeply loves her. With his last breath, King Leopold proclaims that he should have never made his first wish to free the Genie, because doing so caused his own downfall. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Leopold" is of Germanic origin derived from the words "leud" and "bald" that respectively mean "people" and "bold".http://www.behindthename.com/name/leopold |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call for his younger self describes him as "grounded, humble and not afraid to open his heart, coveting more from marriage than just a political arrangement."http://tvline.com/2014/01/31/once-upon-a-time-emma-hook-spoilers-scandal-teen-wolf/ |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *As a prince, Leopold's coat of armsFile:318Oh.png File:318Pavilion.png is a lion rampant (depicted in profile standing erect with forepaws raised) langued (having the tongue visible) with a crown. After he becomes king, Leopold's coat of arms is several overlapping black squares on a white background, with a black torch billowing out reddish-orange flames at the top.File:107TheLossIFeel.png **The rampant lion is a common motif in real-world heraldry, and also in the Enchanted Forest. King George's coat of arms,File:106Battle.png and Robin Hood's tattoo,File:303Arm.png also feature this motif. **When the Evil Queen takes over, she uses a modified version of Leopold's the coat of arms: Overlapping white squares on a black background, with a white torch instead of a black one.File:116ClearTheRoads.png The squarish symbol is reminiscent of the grid on the Nine Men's Morris board game, also known as "Mills" or "The Mill Game". Mills is the character's last name in Storybrooke. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *King Leopold is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Snow Falls".File:103SnowWhitesStory.png References pl:Król Leopold de:Leopold es:El rey Leopold fr:Roi Leopold it:Leopold nl:Koning Leopold Thể_loại:Vua Thể_loại:Động vật bậc thấp Thể_loại:Vua của loài báo